One Dream Kiss
by KoHime in the Kingdom of Light
Summary: A One-shot about how Naruto and Hinata got their first kiss (humor)


Just so you know i decided to post my contest story (too long for 6 paragraphs but..whatever :P) features humor and LITTLE fluffiness, don't expecting detail or anything, it's supposed to be quick and ending, for here i MAY continue it, (depends on what you guys want) but for now it's a completed one-shot

* * *

It was a dark day as Naruto walked to his apartment, dreading the next day, as he had insulted Sakura (or so she thought) and she may want revenge on him. He couldn't hit her no matter how much abuse he may have suffered at her hands, as hitting a girl (outside of missions) is wrong. He at the moment was wondering ways to make it up to Sakura so as NOT to get his brains turned to mush and accidentally tripped. Flying off the roofs didn't make his landing any softer and he bumped into a person he NEVER expected to meet... Kiba.

"Oww... Huh? Kiba, when did you get 'ere?" Naruto exclaimed into his naturally loud voice.

"Baka" Kiba Stated "I was just dropping of Hinata-Chan at her house, seeing as baka's like you may accidentally fall on her"

(It was then that Naruto realized that he was an inch away from tackling Hinata) "I have to make sure that they don't land on her" Kiba Finished

"I'm NOT an idiot Kiba! I may not be the brightest but I can still whoop you doggy butt onto the ground where it belongs!" Naruto shouted out, deafening all near to him.

"IDIOT, you almost burst my ear drums, look at poor Hinata-Chan" It was at this point Hinata looked up, noticing her voice was being called by Kiba.

"Err... K-Kiba-kun? Wh-What did yo-you say?" Hinata stuttered out

"I was just telling Naruto to make sure he doesn't hit you that all" Kiba said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, um, It's o-okay, N-Naruto-Ku~SAN, it wo-would have b-been and ac-accident" Hinata ducked her head while saying.

"Okay..." Naruto looked at her oddly while voicing his opinion "I know just how to make it up to you, as Kiba not going to let this go"

"Darn STRAIGHT" Kiba yelled out.

"SOOO... I've decided I'll take you home!" Naruto ended.

"Good, you're makin~ WHATTTTT" Kiba realizing what happened.

"Teehee" Naruto waved while saying throwing a desensitization and smoke bomb up in the air, thoroughly confusing Kiba as his nose what his pride.

"Bye Kiba!" At this Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands and ran away, heading to get them something to eat.

Soon they arrived at Ichiraku's and were set to eat, where Naruto was served his 8 bowls of many flavoured ramen, and Hinata, one sea-food one. They ate while they chatted (Naruto chatted, Hinata just nodded.) Hinata of course, was almost at the boiling point of liquid nitrogen (which must be pretty high) and | | this close to fainting. She held out only because she wanted to stay awake while with Naruto.

Soon she was finished her ramen, and Naruto was done his 15, (he ordered more) he paid, like the gentleman he is, for both of them. As they were walking to Hinata's home Naruto decided to strike up a conversation. He decided to compliment her, fearing she was like Sakura when it came to Insults.

He spoke the nicest thing he could.

"Hinata, I REALLY like weird and odd people like you, like just doesn't cut it anymore"

Now for Hinata that was crossing the line, as she already felt herself slipping, but before she did she decided to do one thing. She leaned towards Naruto and hugged him, which in turn, knocked herself out.

Naruto was confused and contemplated all this as he walked to Hinata's home, when he set her down she awoke, and looked him straight into the eye.

She, believing this was all a dream, leaned in a breathed to a whispery

"Aishiteru (I love you)" to Naruto, kissing him softly on the lips, infact it was all NARUTO could do to stop turning red. When Hinata viewed his response she hit herself, and realized, it was ALL real.

She turned beat red and passed out, along with Naruto.

When Hiashi walked in he saw a sight that made him angry. His daughter with a NON-Hyuuga-MALE in her room. What he failed to notice though, was that even in sleep they were holding hands, and from that day on, something new was born.

(5 years later)

It was a new year in Konoha and the bird were singing, and new lives were being made, a series of rumors now known as true

Naruto forgot about Sakura in any romantic sort of way (too her dismay, since Naruto's Hokage, it would've looked good for her)

Kiba learned that Hinata was taken for good

And Hiashi learned that he was to be a granddad, soon for two couples (i support KonoHana)

The Soon to be new parents Naruto and Hinata hugged each other and went to celebrate with all their friends, as they were each preparing to make a new generation for Konoha

* * *

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
